Carry Weight
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: Gamzee works at a bakery and Karkat is getting sick of all the sweets and the extra weight it's putting on him. Gamzee thinks it's pretty sweet.


**A/N: This is post!Sgrub where the trolls live on earth, mostly, in hiding.**

Karkat looked at himself in the mirror of some apartment he'd gotten with his matesprit, or boyfriend, both. Human terms were stupid to him. Still he stared in discontent at himself as he stepped out the shower; same grey skin, same black hair, his eyes had shifted more to his blood color in his maturity, but his stomach. He'd had nice amount of muscle by the end of the game, he was lean and taught but now a layer of pudge grew over that muscle. One claw poked at his stomach and he swore to gog that the next time he even looked at a human dessert he'd throw it out the window.

"Karkles I'm home!~" Karkat almost winced when he heard Gamzee's voice, every time he used that tone he'd brought home something from work.

The fucking bakery… and he brought something home.

Every. Fucking. DAY.

"Trash it! I mean now Makara!" The Cancer yelled, Gamzee chuckled and set the pie on the counter.

"Come on, I made this new recipe you have to try it."

The aroma of fresh, sweet baked goods filled the air. Karkat could smell the cinnamon and nutmeg, also something fruity. Which fruit it was he couldn't tell, a tongue ran across his fangs as he started salivating, his stomach growling hungrily even though he'd just eaten less than an hour ago. Maybe a look at it so he could face demon and proceed to punch it, probably literally. The short troll walked down the hall and into the kitchen, hands clenching his shirt as he entered the living room/ kitchen area.

There was the little bastard, looking all golden brown and flaky. Some of the filling oozed to the top and it was round like the moon, Karkat swallowed thickly and shook his head.

"Toss it out!"

Gamzee smiled at him and cut a slice, setting it on a plate. "Come on Kar, you know you want it." He cooed, and dammit all if the smaller of the two could see steam rising from it. Mother of Gog it was still fresh.

"I… I don't want it!" Yet he sat at the table anyway, not being able to take his eyes off the plate, Gamzee stabbed a fork in it and drew up a piece. He kissed the side of his matesprits face.

"You do, it's a miracle."

Karkat whined. "I shouldn't, it's… I'm getting carry weight… I mean fat. It's all squishy…" An irritated groan ripped from him as he stood.

"Hey, whoa man. I motherfucking love your carry weight. It's adorable."

He still shook his head. "I don't need this! It's stupid, just throw it out!"

"Fine I will just one last try. I _really_ wanted you to try this recipe."

Karkat looked up at the Capricorn that eventually brushed a thumb across a quivering bottom lip, the lips parted and the fork slid easily in without meeting any barriers. Karkat closed his eyes and moaned around the metal, his fangs scraped off the metallic taste of the fork as he tried to suck every bit of pie off. It was a classic cherry pie but it had a layer of cream cheese between it and the crust. His stomach growled angrily at him as he fisted Gamzee's shirt, embarrassed but he couldn't give a fuck in the world.

"M…more."

Gamzee fought a smile. "What was that Kar, out the door?"

Karkat snapped up, looking at Gamzee with a half-glare that bordered on desperation. "N-no, give me more! If you throw it out I'll cull you!"

The Capricorn chuckled and continued to shovel, eventually, the entire pie into his lover's willing mouth while he sat in his lap. A crumb soaked in filling lingered at the corner of his mouth, Gamzee leaned it and lick it away but Karkat moved more to kiss him. It was full of passion, love, rage, appreciation, distain, and cherry filling. After they pulled away Karkat's tongue stole the crumb from him.

"Leave my crumbs alone asshat."

Gamzee chuckled. "I thought you were getting carry weight?"

Karkat nuzzled his neck and placed the larger's hand on his stomach, silently demanding that he rubbed. "Shut the fuck up, you love my carry weight."


End file.
